More Than Poetry is Read
by HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterScar
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are in Muggle Studies; poetry is read, words are spoken, rumors are told and apologies are in order. Written for the QLFC.


_A/N- This was written for Round 4 of Season 2 of the QLFC. Hope you like it! __x_

_Team: Tutshill Tornados_

_Position: Beater 2_

_Prompts:_ Ground, Confused and "Afternoon on a Hill" by Edna St. Vincent Millas

_Word Count: 1564_

_Short Summary: Rose and Scorpius are in Muggle Studies; poetry is read, words are spoken, rumors are told and apologies are in order._

_Disclaimer__: Identity of I (Said by Scorpius) is not mine, it was written by Abhiraj Rajadhyaksha_

* * *

"'Outside is where the sun shines brightest'," Scorpius Malfoy read loudly, "What a ridiculous line. I'll never understand muggle poetry. Or muggles for that matter." Scorpius turned to give one of the muggle born students a mocking look, causing his mates to laugh obnoxiously.

Rose huffed, shaking her head. She had been listening to Malfoy scoff all lesson. And from what she had learned, he clearly didn't understand the art of poetry. Poetry is, or should be, honest feelings, emotions and intuition being expressed through colourful words that might not even make sense, but have enough meaning that they are personal and relatable.

But obviously he didn't even have enough emotion in his pinky to understand that. That stupid little-

"All right, times up! Does anyone wish to recite the poem they have chosen, or am I going to have to choose, again?" Professor Warrington asked, calmly.

Almost every student in the Muggle Studies class fell silent, all turning their heads to the front of the eye-catching room. Professor Warrington seemed to have an aura about him that demanded everyone's attention.

Rose Weasley looked around the room, watching as her fellow classmates did the same. It seemed that no one wanted to be first.

"Ah. Once again, I shall have to choose. What a delight," Professor Warrington shook his head, laughing and looked around the class. His thoughtful stare caught Rose's avoiding eyes, "Miss Weasley, will you do us the great pleasure of reading your chosen poem?" he asked, rhetorically.

Sighing, Rose nodded her head, "Yes sir." Rose grabbed at her dozens of scrolls, pawning through them to find her poem. She blushed under the stare of the other students as she grabbed her selected metrical composition, standing up.

Clearing her throat, she read the poem aloud,

"I will be the gladdest thing

Under the sun!

I will touch a hundred flowers

And not pick one.

I will look at cliffs and clouds

With quiet eyes,

Watch the wind bow down the grass,

And the grass rise.

And when lights begin to show

Up from the town,

I will mark which must be mine,

And then start down!"

Rose looked up at the Professor, waiting for his nod of approval. She wrung her hands nervously. She hated standing in front of the class, which was strange, considering how confident she was among her friends.

"Very nice, Miss Weasley. You may sit." Rose quickly sat down, looking at the ground while her flaming face calmed.

"Now, who's next?" He asked, looking at his parchment. A chorus of laughter broke out at the back of the class. Professor Warrington looked at the group of students with an annoyed expression, "What about one of you? Malfoy? Would you do us the honors?"

Scorpius only smirked, leaning back in his chair, "Anything for you, Professor," He said mockingly,

Rose snorted, scraping her table with her quill. Scorpius shot Rose a look, arching his eyebrow suggestively. "Something you want, Weaslebee?"

"I want nothing to do with you, Malfoy," Rose spat.

"That's what they all say," He smirked, turning his attention back to the teacher.

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but Professor Warrington beat her to it, "Please Mr. Malfoy, save your private matters for outside the classroom."

"I would but Rose is a lot more responsive inside the classroom, trust me." Scorpius said seriously. Rose slapped her hand on the table angrily. "You see, Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy, be quiet and Miss Weasley? Sit back down right now!" Professor Warrington shouted. Rose, slumped back down in her seat, grabbing her quill and stabbing it into it's inkpot.

"Thank you. Now, Malfoy?" The Professor asked expectantly.

Scorpius smirked, standing up. He began to speak but quickly changed his mind. He tried to drop the poem and pick another, but Professor Warrington interrupted his movements.

"Something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just picked up the wrong poem," He replied.

Professor Warrington looked suspiciously at him; "You've had that in your hand for the whole lesson, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure it's the right one."

Scorpius paused.

He laughed awkwardly, trying to cover his embarrassment, "Um, yeah, okay," He rubbed shoulder uncomfortably before speaking,

"Identity is not what I promise others

Identity is what I do when I am alone

Identity is what I think of others

Knowing all the hatred they've shown.

Coughing, he looked down. His smirk had disappeared now, replaced by an embarrassed smile. He looked around at everyone trying, and failing, to look smug again.

… Identity is what every wound reminds me

Identity is what I learn and what I pass by

Identity is what I see in the mirror

After giving my best try.

Identity is what I make out of my given chance

Identity is what I accept and what I deny

No one else has control over me

Life is about me, and what I identify."

Scorpius quickly sat down, not waiting for the Professors approval. Rose couldn't understand what had just happened. _Why was he so flustered?_ She wondered, giving him a weird look.

Professor Warrington cleared his throat, "Uh, thank you, Scorpius." He paused for a moment, eyeing the boy before continuing, "I think that will be all for today. Be prepared for next lesson as some of you will still be chosen to recite your poem."

A chorus of groans broke through the room, "Yes, I know. It 'sucks'. Now, off you go." Warrington pointed to the door, before swiftly turning around.

All the students stood up, grabbing at their discarded work, which lay around their table. Rose began to grab hers but movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Scorpius Malfoy was fleeing the classroom.

Rose's eyes widened, Scorpius never left a class without his friends, he was always with someone.

"What do you think that's about?" Aaron Gobel asked her, nudging her shoulder in the direction of Scorpius' retreating form.

"No idea," She said thoughtfully.

"It's probably because of all the rumors," a loud girl from their table by the name of Marnie Pearce said.

Rose's ears perked at the words, "What rumors?"

Marnie looked shocked for a moment, "Oh… you didn't hear?" Rose shook her head, looking at her as a sign of continuing, "Well, apparently Malfoy's father is going on trial again for the crimes he committed in the war. I don't know much about it, but apparently Scorpius is really torn up about it."

"I can imagine," Aaron, said, his face paling.

Rose suddenly felt awful. She had been so rude to him lately…

Making a spilt second decision, she quickly picked up her books, rushing after him. She ignored the calls from her friends, as she pushed passed her fellow schoolmates, trying to get to the door quicker – which she did quite quickly considering how loud and playful they all were.

"Malfoy!" Rose called, jogging out the classroom, "Wait." Scorpius glanced back at her, walking faster away.

"Really?" Rose mumbled, "How rude." Running a little faster now, Rose followed him. Scorpius had obviously caught on to the chase as he had begun running too.

Huffing, Rose muttered, "That's it." Rose sprinted after Scorpius, her extra quidditch practice finally paying off. James always said it would be useful but she didn't think he meant in this way.

Scorpius started to round the corner but Rose cut him off, grabbing his arm, "Scorpius! Would you please stop!"

"Well, it's not like I can go anywhere with your mighty grip on my bloody arm!" He growled. Rose blushed, instantly freeing his arm.

She looked down at her feet, scraping them on the floor, "Sorry."

Scorpius sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's fine." He studied her expression for a second before continuing, "I suppose you heard then? Well, I don't want your apology just because it might make you feel better," he said, his voice cold.

Rose narrowed her eyes, scowling at him, "I didn't come here to make myself feel better, okay? I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Scorpius started to interrupt, but Rose held up her hand, silently asking him to wait, "I'm really sorry, Scorpius, I know you maybe don't believe me but I know what it feels like when people assume you're like something just because of your family…. I know it might not be the same but I really am sorry."

Rose's voice trailed off as she watched Scorpius' expression soften. "Oh," was all he said.

Rose blushed again, averting her eyes, "Um, maybe, friends?" She asked timidly.

Scorpius watched her, curiously cocking his head to one side, "Sure. Friends."

"O-okay," She mumbled. Rose was slowly dying inside of embarrassment. She hated the way Scorpius could just look at her and do that. God, he was annoying.

Scorpius suddenly began to walk, leaving a bewildered Rose behind.

"Are you coming or what?" He called. Rose stayed still. "Come on, Rosie, don't leave a good old chap all alone. Come keep me warm, love." He sniggered, turning around again.

Rose growled in annoyance, running after him, "Don't expect me to be always nice to you now, Malfoy!"

"Oh, back to last names are we now, Weaslebee?"

"God, you annoy me."

"Right back at you, Weasley."

And as Rose and Scorpius made their way out the building, towards the Great Lake, the younger students of Hogwarts cheered as sun finally began shining outside.


End file.
